A Light To Shine The Way
by mishy-mo
Summary: A spiritual ritual off-world has unexpected (expected really!) consequences for Sam and Jack. How does the ritual affect them, their place in the SGC and their relationship? Now rated M. Shameless S/J.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The shaman danced in the fire light.

Jack sighed. His knees ached from sitting cross legged in the circle of about 50 people that surrounded the fire. Jack tried to think back to the last time he'd been this bored but Daniel assured him that it was necessary if they wanted to do this trade deal. Something about trust and openness and all that kind of touchy-feely crap. He had to admit it was a pretty sweet deal, sit through some weird ritual spiritual thing for a couple of hours and the locals would share their herbs and spices with them. Normally he wouldn't care about that sort of stuff, but quite a few of them had Janet talking animatedly. One or two of them even interested Carter to the point where she got that excited look in her eyes and started babbling her tecno-speak.

So he sat quietly, watching an old man dance, hoping his junk wouldn't fall out of this ceremonial get up. He glanced along the wide circle at his team. Teal'c sat next to him looking impassive as ever but if he had to guess he would say the Jaffa was interested in the ceremony. Next was Daniel. he was talking excitedly with the young native sat next to him who'd been their guide throughout the negotiations, Teo. The boy was just a little younger than Daniel and was just as eager to learn about Earth as he was to discuss his own culture so the two had pretty much talked non stop for the past 5 days.

And on the other side of the native sat Carter. She was briefly cast in shadow as the shaman moved between her and the fire, somehow though her eyes continued to glisten. The shadow moved away as her eyes flicked in his direction catching his. She glowed brilliantly as a smile spread over her lips.

He offered a small smile and nod in return.

She smiled wider.

He found himself unable to look away though he knew he should.

He wasn't supposed to look at her the way he was doing now. He wasn't supposed to think about her they way he was doing now. He wasn't supposed to feel what he felt for her every damn moment of every day.

Maybe it was the firelight, or the spiced fruit wine, or the atmosphere around the circle that seemed to be thickening with each passing moment but he felt drawn to her. More so than usual.

There was a bright flash as the shaman tossed some powder into the fire, drawing the attention of everyone around the circle, even breaking the spell that had temporarily settled over him.

A hush descended.

He shook his head slightly trying to get back to some semblance of reality. He focused on the fire trying desperately not to think about the way Carter had been staring back at him.

'It's starting.' the boy whispered to Daniel.

'It's just starting?' Jack hissed quietly, his ass was already numb.

'The spirits have been called, now it is time for them to reveal the souls that need their guidance.'

Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at the shaman. The old man walked around the fire and chanted throatily. Almost exactly opposite a man and a woman jerked and convulsed.

Jack smirked a little, thinking about the those crazy shows on evangelical television where they claimed to heal with the power of touch. He ducked his head, his hands fiddling with the cap in his hand as he wondered when the hell this would be over and he could get some sleep.

'Holy Hannah.' he heard Carter gasp.

Lifting his chin he was astounded by what he saw.

The man and woman opposite dropped their heads back, mouths wide, light shone out from their parted lips. They sat frozen like that for a second or so until a small glowing orb rose up from their throats and into the night sky. They glowed a dim pink with shadows of pure black moving over the surface and flew off in opposite directions before flying back towards the centre of the circle. They orbs brushed past one another, the light from them flashing angrily before they dove around the circle constantly trying to catch the other in what could clearly be discerned as a threatening manner.

'What...' Daniel started.

Teo smiled knowing the strangers had not experienced something like this before. 'The orbs mirror the soul. The colour indicates the feelings between the souls, in this case love in the form of pink but black representing anger. The behaviour of the orbs gives an indication of what actions the spirits would like them to take in order for the matters to be resolved. It is only when all souls in the community have attained resolution can we proceed with trade.'

The orbs slowed in speed, instead of flying at the other began to circle and dance. Occasionally touching, causing the light from them to become brighter and the blackness on them disappear. Once they had become entirely pink they flew to the shamans waiting palm and reverted to their initial colouring and behaviour only on a miniature scale.

A lesser shaman came forward with something that looked like a clear glass jar. The two orbs were placed in the jar before it was sealed and carried to the couple on the other side of the circle.

The couple now stood, standing a little apart and looking a little embarrassed. The guy accepted the jar and together he and the woman left the circle.

The shaman began dancing again.

'So that couple...' Daniel prompted.

'They are newly married. They must have something which the spirits wish them to discuss that will allow the anger between them to dissipate and the love they have for each other to grow. When the orbs had attained the state that the spirits desire we can proceed.'

'This ceremony then it...'

He didn't get to finish his question before another couple were overcome along with another man sitting not to far from them.

From the woman rose a bright pink and red light, the man next to her a pink and green orb and from the other man a green sphere.

The crowd watched as the pink and red light danced with the pink and green one, all the while the green orb of the lone male circled the two. The green drew closer to the pink and red light causing a fresh streak of green light to spread over the other guys orb. Eventually the green light approached the green and pink orb. The green in both spheres dulled and became a shade of yellow, the pink and red light then joined them. All three orbs now touching they spun horizontally, moving up and down in an increasing pace. There were a few giggles and titters around the circle, obviously knowing what the movement meant.

The visitors could guess the meaning behind that motion too.

The lights continued to move until the red dissipated from the woman's orb becoming entirely pink as did another of spheres. The other light, presumably the lone man's that was once green, was now almost entirely yellow with a few faint flickers of pink. The lights separated and moved around each other, much more contentedly than before then approached the shaman's palms the couples orbs in one hand and the lone man's in the other. The lesser shaman approached with two jars this time.

'Are they supposed to, you know...?' Daniel started unable to find the words.

'The spirits wish for the men to please her together.' Teo said with a grin.

'And this happens a lot in your culture?'

'Our people like to enjoy themselves. There is no sense in denying the feelings we have or denying the pleasure we crave. Our souls inhabit these forms only once, why shy away from it's wants and needs?'

The lesser shaman took the jars to those who were chosen before.

Jack's body was shaking, the shaman hadn't even started singing again but he knew instinctively that he was next.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c enquired softly.

The shaman's voice rose up into the night calling lost souls.

Insides stirring, Jack groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around his body wishing whatever part of him that was being called out would stay inside him, hunched forward he raised his head slightly to look over at the only person he could think about right now.

Carter was in a similar state, her body shaking and shivering, her eyes fixed on him.

He could see fear in those beautiful eyes.

He smiled sadly, hoping to reassure her, before his body was pulled back by some invisible force, spine ram rod straight. Every inch of skin was burning. He let loose a mangled cry as he felt something surge up his throat. A similar cry from Carter mixed with his own, as a light escaped him. It hovered directly in above his upturned face, for just a few moments, brightly glowing pink and red.

The orb rushed forward to meet the other pink and red light that had risen from Carter.

He could feel it. He could feel his body spinning and tingling as if it were him and Sam up there, no longer dancing around one another but laying everything bare.

The spheres moved around each other tentatively at first but then with increasing purpose as pink finally gave way entirely to red. The two lights joined in a manner not unlike the three orbs had done before. They touched, glowing entirely too brightly for the deepness of the red colour they had adopted, and began spinning and moving up and down.

Giggles spread around the circle again.

Jack groaned seeing his deepest desires being acted out by a couple of lights in front of a group of strangers, two close friends and the woman at the centre of those desires.

As the spheres moved in their ever increasing pace the colour changed, red gave way to pink but it didn't stop there. Amid the pink were flashes of white.

There was total silence, not even the crackle of logs on the fire could be heard.

Very suddenly there was a brilliant flash of white light, so bright that it seemed the noonday sun had returned. The light was infused with emotion, it washed over everyone in the circle giving them a taste of the love and elation the two souls were capable of feeling. Most of the energy, however, was focused on Jack and Sam.

And it was too much.

As Jack and Sam lost consciousness, collapsing backwards into the dirt, the light from the orbs faded leaving everyone else blinking in the darkness as their eyes struggled to adjust.

Only the shamans didn't seem to be phased.

The shaman accepted the two pink and red orbs into his hand and, with more care than he showed on the last two occasions, transferred them to the container the lesser shaman held. This time the other shaman carried the jar to the head shaman's tent. The head shaman followed his underling.

'We must take your friends to the tent.' said Teo standing.

'Sam!' squeaked Daniel suddenly aware of the unconscious state of half of SG1.

The circle broke and swathes of villagers made their way around the two people that were still utterly lost to reality. They lifted them carefully, several hands sharing the load keeping both of their bodies perfectly horizontal as they were carried to the shaman's tent.

'I don't understand.' Daniel said getting to his feet carefully 'Is the ceremony over?'

'Yes. Souls are assisted in order, leaving those who need most help until last. There is no greater need than the situation the members of your team have presented.' Teo said shaking his head sadly. 'Oh great spirits, how they could they have remained apart so long!'

The boy stood at the entrance to the tent and waved them in.

The shaman sat in a throne like chair, his eyes wild but kind as he watched Teal'c and Daniel enter.

To the side Sam and Jack lay side by side, someone had rested Jack's right hand over Sam's left on the bed of cushions between them.

'They're not going to be happy about waking up like that.' Daniel observed.

'They would not wake at all without that physical contact.' The shaman spoke softly.

'What? Why?'

'It can be a difficult thing for the mind and body to take in, the possibilities of the soul are endless. They require one another to accept this and to follow the path laid down by the spirits.'

'What if they can't follow that path?'

'Why ever would they not? Did you not sense it when the light touched you?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said with a slight bow. 'But Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are bound by oaths of honour to the Air Force.'

'If they do not then they will be in pain the rest of their lives. The ache of their souls manifest in such physical torture you cannot begin to imagine. We cannot proceed with trade between our worlds until the ritual is complete. My people will follow the path the spirits have laid for them. So should they.' The shaman sighed deeply. 'I am sorry. Had I perceived that this may have happened we would not have commenced the ceremony or engaged in trade discussions. We have not needed the spirits assistance in matters such as this for some time.'

'Teo said you have quite an open culture.'

'Openness is required for impartial trade and a good relationship between the parties involved. That is why we ask the spirits for guidance before an exchange begins.'

Daniel sighed and looked over at his friends hoping that there would be a way for them to move through this without leaving the Stargate program. Or worse, ending up in jail.

'When will they wake up?'

'Soon.' he said standing. 'Then you may leave. Return only when the orbs have become white. We cannot engage with a culture that would sacrifice the needs of the soul so readily.'

And with that the shaman left, Teo nodded sadly and followed his spiritual leader leaving Daniel and Teal'c with still sleeping Sam and Jack.

'So... that went well.' Daniel said sarcastically.

Teal'c's only response was to raise an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack woke up slowly, every bit of him was cold but for his hand that gripped tightly to a smaller hand. Instinctively, he knew who it belonged to. He took a deep breath and with as much will power as he was capable of pulled his hand away.

The pain was instant and searing causing him to cry out. Despite the loudness of his shout, it was the moan that was issued by the body lying beside him that rung in his ears.

He did the only thing he could to keep her from hurting, the only thing that felt right, and rolled over, pulling that body flush against his. The pain was gone, but still every inch of his skin was covered in shivering goose flesh. Craving warmth, he drew up her jacket and shirt a little to spread his hand against her stomach and pressed his face to her neck.

He was still freezing, but slowly, oh so slowly, pieces of normality began to return to his mind.

'Jack.' sounded a familiar voice at his back.

'D-daniel.' he said as normally as he could through chattering teeth.

'How are you... umm?'

'Just peachy.' he growled.

'S-s-sir.' Carter hissed waking.

Jack spread his hand wider against her stomach hoping to spread more warmth as the hand belonging to the arm cushioning her head seeking bare skin to touch and finding it in her small hand.

'I'm here.' he whispered against her neck.

Her body shivered against his despite the increased contact.

All he could think about was tearing all their clothes off and pressing his body against hers in search of more heat. He knew it was entirely backwards but the heat on his hands and cheek told him it was the truth.

'What's going on Daniel? Did you talk to the shaman?'

'We can't trade until...'

'Daniel!' he growled angrily, 'That's not what I need to know.'

'He said if you don't follow the path laid down for you by the spirits you'll experience physical symptoms of your emotional pain.'

'Physical symptoms?' Sam asked.

'I believe the word torture was used.' Teal'c added helpfully.

Jack groaned.

'What the hell Daniel? You said this was just going to be some dancing and then were off home?'

'Well, how was I...'

Sam suddenly hunched forward pulling her jacket up over her head her shirt riding up with it exposing half of her back. When she settled back down and her fingers slipped in his, his other hand opened his jacket and lifted his shirt pressing his abdomen to her lower back. He shrugged his arm from the sleeve of his jacket allowing him to spread his entirely bare forearm against her exposed waist. It had been a struggle for them, they breathed heavily trying to throw off the ache that shuddered in their bones at the reduced contact.

But as their bodies settled against each other, that ache was worth it, as the contact was sufficient enough for the warmth to start spreading forward rather than being focused solely where skin met skin.

Sam sighed contentedly.

Despite their new, more comfortable position Jack's breathing was still laboured. Her skin was warm against his cheek, a scent that could only be hers filled his nostrils; it called out to him. It would be so easy to turn his head and press his lips to her skin and taste her as well. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut tight.

Not only was torture not to touch her, it was torture to have her in his arms, willing and wanting, and still have the regulations looming over him.

'The shaman said we could leave when you woke up, I think that was his way of politely telling us to go. They seemed pretty annoyed that we have rules that stop you two being together.'

'I'm not overly fond of them at the moment either but I don't think I can move just yet.' Jack answered his lips brushed her skin. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth, tasting her. He could resist no more.

He pressed his mouth to her skin, letting his tongue taste the flesh beneath his lips. Her body arched and pressed harder into his.

Warmth flooded them both filling them entire.

The slightest moan from Sam brought him back to reality. Jack groaned and pressed his forehead to her neck. The heat in their bodies receded. 'Dammit! Sorry Carter.'

'Alien influence, Sir.' she answered quick to give them both an out.

Both wondered at that point exactly how much of what they were feeling could be attributed to the ceremony and how much of it was what had just been hiding in them all this time.

She turned her body their eyes meeting for the first time since they woke. 'We should get back.' she whispered.

His body half pressed over hers of it's own accord, forearms resting either side of her head, his fingers moving through her hair. He rested his forehead against hers, their noses touched, lips barely an inch apart, their breath mingling in the small space between them. Sam brought her arms around him, one hand slipping beneath his shirt and the other teasing his neck, her leg bent at the knee drawing his hips against hers.

Daniel cast his eyes away from his friends embarrassed by what he was seeing, his gaze falling on the two glowing orbs in a jar that reflected their souls. He saw red flashing brightly over the surfaces of those orbs reflecting their current position. It suddenly occurred to Daniel that in the ceremony he had already been privy to a visual representation of their most intimate desires.

Sam sighed softly and whispered, 'We need to talk to General Hammond first.'

Jack had no doubts that about they thought of doing second.

'Daniel, do you have a first aid kid to hand?'

'Yeah.' he answered confused. Jack pushed himself up and knelt between Sam's legs, his left hand resting on her hip. He shook the rest of his jacket from his right arm then hiked up her pant leg and started undoing her boot laces.

'Gimme a bandage will you?'

'What are you doing?' Daniel asked as he rooted through his kit.

Sam sat up, needing to have more of her closer to him.

'Need to have a reason to have my hands on Carter when we come through he gate.' He said his brows knitted tight in concentration. The ache was coming on fast but he was determined to proceed with his idea. The idea of discussing their relationship, their feelings with the General was hard enough as it is without the idea of the entire base talking about it from the instant they got back through the gate. This way they could get a quiet corner of the infirmary and debrief Hammond and probably Janet too.

Sam rested her hand on his neck, trying to help him.

Jack smiled at her thankfully.

'Daniel?'

'Here.' he said holding out the bandage.

He made quick work of wrapping her ankle, but even so his fingers were shaking as he finally tucked in the end of the bandage. He wanted nothing more than to lay down with her again but he knew that to move from that position again would take more will power than he had at the moment.

Jack stood quickly before he could think any more about what else they could do whilst they were lying down and drew Sam up and against his body his hands slipping under her shirt once again. She pressed her face into his chest and breathed deeply.

'Uh guys maybe we should...?'

'Shut up, Daniel.' Sam growled into Jack's chest.

Though Jack shared the sentiment, he still raised his eyebrows with the fact that it came from Sam. 'Hey.' he mumbled.

'What?! He has no idea what this feels like!' she said drawing back to look up into his eyes, tears threatening to fall from her own. 'I feel... I feel so cold... so empty.'

Jack held her tighter with his left arm and ran his fingers through her hair as he pressed his lips to her temple. He wished he could tell her. Wished he could tell her he felt the same, that he loved her and that he would always be there to warm her whenever she needed. The simple truth of it was he was hers and hers alone. No one and nothing else could make such a bold claim not even the Air Force.

'I'm sorry, Sam but...' Daniel said delicately.

'We should depart.' Teal'c added with a little more authority.

'Yeah,' Daniel continued, glad that he had a support and assistance from the Jaffa. 'The faster we get home, the faster we can try and sort this out. Maybe Janet can think of something.'

Sam sighed softly and nodded. 'Sorry.' she mumbled softly.

Jack slid around her his right forearm and hand pressed against the skin of her lower back. Her left arm did the same.

Teal'c grabbed their stuff and they exited the tent to head home.

There was no one in the village as they made their way to the gate, but Jack could feel a hundred hidden eyes staring at him and Carter. He walked as fast as Sam could keep up, desperate to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful supportive reviews! To answer a few questions: yes, this is set after 'Divide and Conquer' but before 'Grace' but I haven't got a definite season in mind. Hadn't really thought too much about bring Jake in on this one but thanks for the suggestion, I do so much like writing Jake and Jack conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hammond was concerned the instant the IDC was declared as being SG1's, they were at least an hour late. Though it wasn't by much, it was enough for a dull thud to begin pounding at the back of his skull. Seeing Sam's ankle strapped up and her resting heavily on Jack turned the thud into an insistent knocking. Glancing at Daniel he noticed he was holding a glowing jar which for some reason he found extremely disconcerting. Something deep in the pit of his stomach told him it was wrong to look at that jar and its shimmering contents.

At the Colonel's suggestion, he followed them down to the infirmary for a debrief. The group were uncharacteristically silent. He also found it a little strange that Jack seemed to be in some considerable pain from carrying his second in command, those old knees of his no doubt, but neither Teal'c or Daniel offered to help carry their team mate.

As they reached the infirmary, Janet bustled up to them entirely unhappy at the state of SG-1. She tried to draw Sam away from the group to see to her ankle but she held on tighter to her commanding officer.

'No.' Jack said sheltering a shivering Carter against his side. 'Janet is there somewhere kind of private we can all go and chat. Something happened on the last mission and it wasn't Carter's ankle.'

'Okay, let me just grab a blanket.'

'It won't help.' Jack and Sam said in unison.

Janet looked to Daniel and Teal'c for confirmation. Daniel grimaced. Teal'c inclined his head almost imperceptibly.

'Fine. Follow me.' She said leading them out of the infirmary and around to one of the isolation and observation rooms.

They filed in.

Jack and Sam rested against the gurney but still kept their arms around each other. Daniel set the jar on the instrument table beside the bed and edged away from it slightly. Teal'c stood beside Daniel.

Janet closed the door with the General at her side. It was clear to her as she turned and drew closer the group that SG1 was split distinctly in two; a _cosy_ but cold looking Sam and Jack and a very uncomfortable Daniel and Teal'c.

Hammond could feel the pain behind his eyes increasing in intensity. The closeness of Jack and Sam didn't not escape his notice but he didn't want to jump to conclusions and yelling at them would only make his headache worse.

He sighed loudly. 'Okay, what happened?'

'D-daniel?' Jack grunted shuddering visibly. He needed more of Sam against but he was in no condition to argue his case.

Daniel sighed loudly before explaining the ceremony in detail, the consequences for his team mates and the information and ultimatum given to them by the shaman.

Forget a headache, this was a full blown migraine.

'Jesus Christ.' he sighed. He had no reason not to believe anything that Doctor Jackson had told him. His main concern was for the health and well being of his officers, trade with the planet could wait.

'S-sir.' Jack said shaking more violently. 'I want to assure you that nothing untoward has ever happened between Carter and myself. And I can only apologise for what I'm about to do but I hope you can understand why I need to.' he said drawing away from Sam.

Sam bent forward almost double and cried out in pain.

Jack groaned loudly and pulled off his shirt.

The motion caused Janet to frown, it was difficult to shake off the notion that he needed more layers not less.

With great care Jack placed his hand on Sam's lower back underneath her shirt. 'Carter.' he murmured. Her body straightened slowly and curled into his chest. But it still wasn't enough. He paused a moment before reaching for the hem of her shirt and lifting it slowly.

The room was silent and still but for their chattering teeth and shivering bodies.

She offered no resistance as he lifted her shirt clean off and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as her body melted perfectly against his, but was vaguely aware that it was taking more and more of her to feel normal.

'Jack...' the General began.

'Sir, I'll tend my resignation if I have to. But we're going to need to do something soon. This is getting worse.'

'That won't be necessary just yet, Colonel.' he sighed. 'Doctor Fraser I want you to carry out as many tests you can think of that might help with this situation. Teal'c, Daniel, as soon as you've had your post mission checks I want you in my office, we're going to go through every detail of this mission and see if there is anything we can do.' He waited until the other three had left before turning to the two half naked officers.

He sighed deeply.

'Do I need to have you two kept under observation?'

'I don't think it would make much of a difference when... if it came to...' Jack answered his voice trailing off. His stomach churned and his heart ached at the possibility.

'Fine.' he groaned. 'Dammit.'

'Sorry, sir.' Sam mumbled against Jack's chest speaking for the first time since the came through the gate.

'I suppose given everything that's come to light you have both shown remarkable restraint. I just wish you had come to me before.'

'Me too.' Jack said honestly. If he'd known how it would feel just to be this close to her and know she felt the same he would have resigned as soon as he knew he was in love with her.

'Doctor Fraser will be back soon to check on you.' Hammond said before leaving them alone.

'Carter... do you mind if we lie down... my knees...'

'Oh. Sure, Sir. Umm, how...'

'I figure spooning is probably a slightly less embarrassing position than you straddling me or me lying on top of you.' He could feel her body shaking as she tried to suppress a nervous giggle.

Gripping her hand to maintain contact he pulled himself onto the bed and lay down on his side, Sam quickly followed, a shiver trickling down her spine.

Jack wrapped his arm tight around her and pressed his face to her neck. He grunted softly as he breathed her in deeply. Sam couldn't stop her body from arching into his, couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips every fibre of her body craved his, it was only the slightest throb in her mind that prevented her from rolling over and kissing him senseless. Her eyes rested on the jar on the table. She watched enthralled as the surface of the orbs shimmered and glowed. At the barest touch of his lips across her shoulder their combined light became brighter and redder.

'Sir.' she groaned hoping the word would draw them out of the dream they were quickly falling into.

'Sorry! I can't...' he grunted and pressed his forehead against her neck, anything to keep his mouth away from her tantalising skin.

'I know.' she whispered.

'I suppose now would probably be a good time to talk about... stuff.'

She smiled. 'I think so.'

Some moments passed.

'I'm not sure what to say.' Jack started.

'Me either. I've spent so much time not saying anything.'

'Samantha...' he murmured.

She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she watched one of the orbs flash red.

'Sam?'

'God, please stop.' she breathed, squirming against him.

'What? I can't very well tell you I'm in love with you and call you Carter in the same sentence!' he growled.

She stilled in his arms.

'You're in love with me?'

'Yes.' he whispered.

'Jack...' she murmured, enjoying the feel of his entire body stiffen against her back and the sight of red flashing across one of the lights in the jar. One particular piece of anatomy piqued her interest more than the rest of him. '...I'm in love with you too.'

He groaned loudly, the sound shaking through her ribcage sending pleasurable tingles southwards.

'Where the hell is the Doc?'

'Why?'

'Cause I don't know how long I can wait.' he said through gritted teeth.

'Just breathe.' she said as much to herself as to him. 'We're together now. Nothing is going to change that. We'll get there.'

He relaxed a little and smiled against her back.

'I like it when you say _we_.'

There was a sudden and surprising flicker of white from the jar. It caused them to shudder pleasurably but thankfully neither of them lost consciousness this time.

'Did you see that?' Sam exclaimed breathlessly.

'Yeah.' he murmured and pressed his lips softly to her shoulder.

There was another small flash of bright white light as they sighed contentedly and settled deeper into their embrace. Sam pulled at the sheets until their upper bodies were covered. They closed their eyes and dozed, dreaming about things that may soon come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Janet arrived back quickly with a nurse and another trolley stacked with equipment. She started a little seeing Sam and Jack curled together so intimately, the nurse accidentally bumped the other bed into her back.

'What...' but her gaze soon fell on the sleeping couple and she felt the same shock that stirred her to stillness. 'Wow. I knew you said... but...'

'Keep this professional. They're under alien influence.' Janet said moving into the room and over to the sleeping pair. 'Sam.' she said softly resting her hand on her sheet covered shoulder.

Sam breathed in deeply as she woke, pressing her back further into Jack's chest and waking him in turn. Jack sounded the softest of grunts and hugged her tighter to him.

'Hi Janet.' Sam said softly her eyes still closed.

'Doc.' Jack murmured.

'I need to do a few tests.'

'We can't be apart.' Sam whispered.

Janet winced. 'With your permission that's exactly what I want to try.'

'No.' Jack said firmly.

'Sir, your reactions when you separated before... I need to know if its physical or psychological. I need to know more to help you.'

At that moment he wasn't so sure he wanted any help if it meant being parted from Sam in any way.

Sam shivered against him at the mere idea.

There was a clatter from across the room as the nurse attached restraints to the other bed.

'How... how long for?' Jack stammered, holding Sam as tightly as he dared.

'As long as is think is safe.' Janet responded softly.

The nurse drew over to his bed and attached another set of restraints.

'Okay.' Sam whispered.

Jack nodded very slightly.

They cowered together ahead of their looming torture as the Janet and the nurse set to work attaching them to heart monitors and array of other sensors. His right hand gripped her left tightly as the restraints were attached to their opposite wrists.

Jack could feel his body already shivering apprehensively.

'Are you ready?' Janet said waiting to restrain Sam's left hand, the nurse ready to do the same with Jack's right.

'Let's get this over with.' Jack murmured squeezing Sam's hand once more before letting it go.

The change was instantaneous, it felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him and the electrodes of a car battery pressed to his chest. He grunted and offered up his clenched fist for restraint.

'Hurry.' he growled.

Again, it was not his own pain that made him want to gnaw his own arms off, it was the tiniest little whimpers issued from the woman tied to the bed on the other side of the room.

A cacophony of beeps and alarms sounded all around him but all he could hear was her.

He rode it out, his body shivering and his eyes shut tight but the pain continued to increase and his strength began to ebb.

'Jack.'

The sound of her voice whispering his name in such pain drove him insane. In a last fit of strength his whole body convulsed against bed and his restraints.

He roared loudly the pain shuddering through his body getting almost too much to bare. Sam's scream echoed with his cry.

His mind and body very quickly became exhausted and consciousness threatened to slip from his grasp. He was vaguely aware of the other two bodies in the room busying around them but he turned his heavy head towards Sam, gasping for breath as his vision began to fade.

The next thing he knew was Sam's hand was in his. Her left hand had been freed and their beds pushed together. Janet soon set Sam's other hand free and an instant later Sam was straddled atop his prone body, shakily pulling at the cuff on his right hand as the nurse worked to free his left.

'Sam.' he whispered his body still shivering in pain despite her proximity.

It would take more than her body against his to restore what was their new normality.

She nodded and blinked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sam lowered her head towards his tentatively, achingly slowly.

His lips parted and he breathed deeply hoping to pull her closer.

Her mouth hovered millimetres above his. Not a single inch of his skin was pressed to hers and yet, warmth was already starting to curl through his body at the mere thought of what was going to happen.

Their intense gazes were separated by closing eyelids as their lips touched.

Everything seemed to stop.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't even hear the monitors, he didn't know if his heart was beating and neither did he care.

It felt like a dream. A vivid, colourful, intense dream.

As she hummed lightly, the dream became a reality.

Hands that were suddenly to be free of their shackles spread over her almost entirely naked back, pulling at her hips until they settled flush against his causing him to groan loudly. He tilted his head slightly, his right hand smoothing up her back and into her hair as he sucked lightly on her lower lip.

He sighed lightly feeling a tear fall from her cheek to his.

Lifting his head slightly, kissing her more deeply for a few seconds and swallowing her soft moan, before dropping his head back and letting their lips part.

'Hey.' he murmured softly, his thumbs sweeping away her tears.

She blinked and smiled down at him sadly. 'Hey.'

'I really wish we didn't have an audience for that.' he said, a grin spreading across his lips. 'We'd probably still be at it.'

She sighed slightly and rested her forehead against his. 'Jack.' she breathed.

He groaned unable to help a certain part of his anatomy twitching against her pelvis, none the less he was glad that her body shielded his reaction from the other occupants of the room.

'I don't know how much more of this I can stand.' she continued in a whisper. 'I want...'

'I know.' he said smoothing his hands over her back. He'd hoped the contact would be soothing but from the way she shifted her hips against his he doubted it was anything but.

'Jez, Sam.' he grunted lightly and tightened his arms around her to hold her still. 'Please.'

'You started it.' she murmured setting down against him, tucking her head under his chin.

'God, it's just as hard to have you in my arms than to have you away from them.' he whispered and kissed her hair, rolling them on to their side.

Through out their exchange the medical professionals were torn between the extraordinary results, the captivating lights in the jar and the heart-wrenching sight of two people struggling to control their hearts desires.

'Colonel, Sam.' Janet said softly.

'We're not doing that again.' Sam said into Jack's chest. 'I can't go through that again.'

'The kiss wasn't that bad was it?' Jack said trying to lighten the mood slightly.

'I won't ask you to separate again. You both showed signs of extreme stress and pain. Physical, not just mental. Both of you were beginning to lose consciousness after just 45 seconds.'

'45 seconds?' Sam said turning to her friend. 'It can't...'

'You were apart for only 57 seconds.' Janet reiterated.

'It felt like 10 minutes at least.' Jack murmured.

'I don't think either of your hearts would hold out that long.' Janet responded seriously.

There was a long and intense pause as her words sunk in.

Jack held Sam more tightly, afraid of losing her. Never before had he wanted her quite as much as he did now. He longed to pour is very soul into hers. But he was also afraid of losing himself in her and what that might mean for them both.

'Can you tell me any more about the lights?' Janet asked lifting the jar watching the colours shift over the surface.

'They seem to reflect how we're feeling. Apparently we won't be back to normal until their entirely white.' Sam said softly. 'There were a few flashes of white before when you were out of the room.'

'Really?' Janet asked enthusiastically. 'How did you manage that?'

'We were just talking and I said "we" like we were already...'

They shivered together as another flash of white poured from the jar, issuing forth a hint of the emotions pouring through them causing Janet and the young nurse to gasp.

The light faded more slowly than it did previously, getting stronger each time it returned.

Jack pressed his lips softly to Sam's temple. 'You okay?'

She nodded, her hand resting over his heart. 'I want to go home.'

Janet coughed lightly. 'Even if...umm... you decide that's the course of action you want to take, I'm not sure I can let you leave the base. You're both still technically under the influence of alien technology. We can't be sure what you might do, who you might put in danger.'

'You're kidding right?' exclaimed Jack. 'The only thing that would be in danger are the slats on Sam's bed.'

Sam blushed furiously and curled closer to him. 'Jack.' she grumbled warningly causing him to shudder around her.

'It's true though.' he murmured.

'Even so Colonel...'

'I think you can drop the rank, Doc. I'm not sure I'll have it much longer.'

'Jack, I can't complete all of our standard post mission checks without separating the two of you either so even if that were the case I'm still not letting you off the base.'

'Fine.' he growled.

Sam coughed a little nervously. 'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'I um... I have to use the _facilities_.'

'You what? Oh.' he said in sudden realisation, then quickly followed by the revelation that he'd need to go with her 'Oh!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'God, this is embarrassing.' Sam murmured closing the door behind them, her forehead thumping lightly on the door.

Since Janet had conducted most of the tests that she was able to it was decided, with the General's permission, that they could be moved to VIP quarters to make them a little more comfortable and create at least an illusion of privacy.

Not that they got much of that moving through the hallways.

They pulled on their shirts and gripped each others hand tightly. They shivered at the sudden reduction in contact, so in the moments before the doors sprung open they shared a small chaste kiss to encourage the warmth back into their hearts.

Janet and a couple of trusted SF's led them through the halls. Whispers followed them, many eyes drawn towards the lights in the jar, many more settling on their intertwined fingers.

They ducked into their new quarters with their entourage in tow.

At least no one followed them into bathroom.

'God, this is embarrassing.'

Jack stood close behind her smoothing his hands up and down her bare arms.

'Which part? People looking at us or the fact you're going to pee in front of me?'

'All of it.'

He shuffled forward pressing his body to hers, his hands sliding under her shirt and around her waist, his nose pressing into her hair.

'All of it?' Jack murmured.

'Jack.' she groaned leaning back into his embrace.

He grinned. 'I didn't think so.' his lips brushing the skin on her neck briefly. 'I kinda need to pee too. I can you know... go first if you like?'

'If you don't mind.'

'So how we gonna do this?' Jack asked turning them to face their porcelain nemesis.

'I could stand behind you with my hands on your back?'

Jack thought about this carefully. 'I think that could work... just don't move your hands. It might throw off my aim a bit.'

Sam couldn't help the small giggle that rose up from her belly, her whole body shaking against his.

He groaned loudly. 'And definitely no giggling, Carter.'

'Sorry, Sir.' She said sliding around him and putting his hands under his shirt on his lower back.

'And no peeking.'

'This is not exactly how I imagined seeing your...'

'Carter!' he barked.

'Not helping?'

'No, definitely not helping.' he groaned stepping forward.

Jack unbuckled his pants.

Despite the circumstances, Sam's mind and body couldn't help but imagine what was happening on the other side of his torso. She moaned and rested her head against his back and closed his eyes tight. 'Sorry.' She mumbled pre-emptively.

'S'fine.' he murmured.

Some time passed.

'Sir?'

'Jez, Carter, give me a minute. It's anatomically impossible for me to pee right now.'

She sighed slightly and removed her left hand from his skin leaving just the tips of her right hand at the base of his spine. She felt him shiver but just moments later the sound of him relieving himself reached her ears.

'Sam.' Jack breathed as he fixed his pants and belt.

'I'm here.' she whispered returning her palms to his skin.

Jack made his way to the sink and washed his hands quickly. He turned, groaning lightly as her hands moved against his skin and were suddenly pressed against his abdomen.

It caught her off guard when he leaned back against the sink, cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. She shivered against him as he pulled her closer, straddling her over his right thigh. Sam moaned loudly into his mouth as their tongues touched for the first time.

It was electric.

Their whole bodies shivered and shook against each other in unison.

There was nothing teasing about their touch; it was determined, purposeful and passionate.

Despite the painful feeling in her lower abdomen from the need to relive herself, she couldn't help her body reacting to his. Her back arched, pressing her chest into his.

His scent filled her. The delicate touch of his hands on her cheeks sent shivers over her body; it contrasted with the thoroughly erotic and way he was moving his tongue against hers which made heat pool between her thighs. She tried to ease the building pressure by pressing her thighs together but that only seemed to press her closer to his leg, stimulating her further. Sam moaned loudly.

With a grunt Jack pulled his mouth from hers and pressed his forehead to hers.

'I'm...' he started.

'Jack O'Neill, if you ever apologise for kiss like that I will kill you.' She growled darkly.

He grinned. 'Yes, Ma'am.' he murmured stroking her cheek gently.

'It doesn't help me pee though.' she said with a giggle.

'I could... you know, like you...' he said starting to draw away from her.

'No!' She squeaked clinging to him desperately, the grip on his waist tightening. 'No, I don't want to ever have to do that again and we'd only end up kissing again.'

'Would that be so bad?'

'No, but...'

'It's okay, Sam.' he said kissing her temple. 'Take your time, I'm right here.'

She hummed lightly and settled against him, taking slow deep breaths.

'So how are we gonna do this?' Jack asked softly after some time had passed.

Sam leaned back and pulled off her shirt.

Jack fought to keep his body still, but that didn't stop a part of him pressing harder into her hip. He tilted his head slightly allowing his eyes to roam her body.

It was the first time they had had quite this much privacy when she had her shirt off. He carefully took in the glorious sight; her sweeping curves, her smooth pale skin, the underwear that hugged her breasts moulding them into perfect peaks.

'Can you just keep your hand on my shoulder?'

'What?' He said shaking his head slightly, his eyes meeting hers somewhat reluctantly.

She grinned and blushed.

His eyes followed her blush from her cheeks, down her neck and over the swell of her her breasts. 'Damn.' he breathed appreciatively.

'Jack?'

He shook his head again. 'Right. Peeing. Shoulder.' Setting his hand on her left shoulder and closing his eyes.

She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to the sight of Janet sitting at the table, the jar of lights sitting in front of her. She looked up at them with mild disapproval in her eyes.

'Get distracted did we?' she said with a nod to the jar. 'I almost sent in the SF's a couple of times.'

'Janet, we're fighting this as best we can.' Sam sighed, pressing her almost naked torso against Jack's now bare chest.

'General Hammond, is going to be here in a few minutes.' She said a little more sympathetically. 'I'd put your shirts back on if you can.'

'Don't suppose we could get some fresh ones, seeing as a shower is out of the question?' murmured Sam.

Jack grunted lightly, one of the orbs in the jar flashing a vivid red. 'Thanks for the mental picture, Carter.'

Janet rolled her eyes. 'I'll be right back so don't get any ideas.'

'Uh huh.' Jack murmured.

Sam's eyes met Janet's gaze and she nodded.

'Okay.' she acknowledged before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed Jack cupped Sam's cheek drawing her gaze to his, his left arm still holding her body close his.

'I'm not sure if I want to fight this any more.' he murmured, his hand sliding back, his fingers threading through her hair. In reality he already knew he'd given in.

'Did you mean what you said when you would retire?'

'Of course. If it means feeling like this every time you're in my arms then, yes.'

'So you'd be completely fine with me heading off to the other ends of the galaxy every other day?'

He didn't respond, his lips set in a grim line.

'Jack, if the only way for us to be together is for you not to be at the SGC then I don't want to be here either.'

'Sam...'

'Jack. I'm serious.'

'So we're holding the SGC to ransom then?'

A frown creased her brow, 'What do you mean?'

'They're not going to let you walk out of here. You mean too much to the program.'

'So do you.' she whispered her right hand smoothing along his stubble roughed jaw.

He leaned into her soft touch, 'All or nothing then?'

'Not nothing, we'll still have each other.' She said with a soft smile and pressed her lips delicately to his.

He smiled and sighed happily, moving his mouth gently against hers.

The touch was entirely chaste in comparison with the exchange in the bathroom but it held promise for the future. With this it was entirely unsurprising to feel that familiar tingle which would indicate the orbs in the jar were displaying a bright white light.

Hearing the SF's stand to attention at the door their lips parted, but they held each other closer, eyes still shut tight, rested their heads together as the heat of their kiss dissipated slowly.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

'Come in.' Jack called, unwilling to move from Sam.

Janet came in with fresh shirts and closed the door behind her. She glanced towards the table seeing the last of a white light fade to pink.

'The General is just outside.' She said coming over to them.

Without prompt Jack stepped back from Sam but kept his right hand firmly on the small of Sam's back. Sam pulled on a shirt quickly before mirroring Jack's movements to allow him to do the same.

Janet watched the entire exchange with a small smile on her lips.

'What?' Jack said catching her gaze as he stood behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist beneath her shirt.

'Just interesting to see how quickly you two are working this out.' She said still watching them as Sam's hands covered his, their forearms pressed together and fingers intertwined. 'I mean it's weird to see you so close but it looks normal for you already, which is interesting.'

Sam smiled slightly sadly. 'Janet, we need to hold each other like this to feel normal. The alternative doesn't really bare thinking about.'

'Of course.' she said with a nod and made her way to the door. 'General.' Janet acknowledged letting him into the room, Teal'c and Daniel hot on his heals.

Janet closed the door.

'How are you doing?' Daniel asked the couple with concern.

'We'll be fine so long as the Doc doesn't try to kill us again.' Jack growled, shivering at the memory of being away from Sam.

The new arrivals looked to Janet questioningly.

'Thank you, Colonel.' she murmured with some derision. 'I was going to get to that.'

Janet turned to her fresh audience and gave them a summary of the tests she completed. She lingered on the results of them being separated for less than a minute and the potentially severe repercussions for them if they remained apart.

'But the shaman said that it would just be difficult for you to be apart not that you could die.' murmured Daniel.

'Beats me.' Jack said with a shrug.

'Perhaps the shaman does not fully understand the connection between O'Neill and Major Carter.' Teal'c added.

Sam blushed furiously and settled impossibly deeper into Jack's arms.

Daniel nodded. 'And he did say it had been many years since souls need this kind of hint from the spirits.'

'Some hint.' Sam murmured.

'Doctor Fraser.' General Hammond said trying to steer the conversation to more practical matters. 'Are you saying that it is medically inadvisable for them to be apart?'

'Very much so, Sir.'

'Is there any way to figure this out so that-that...'

'We don't have to have sex?' Jack added helpfully, he could feel the heat of Sam's blush where their skin met.

'Yes, Colonel.' the General said with a sigh.

'Well...' Janet started.

'Sir,' Jack interrupted. 'George, Sam and I have talked and decided that we want to be together.'

'What are you...?' he said with a slight frown.

'We're saying that we're in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together, whatever that means for our positions here.' Sam said with more confidence than she felt.

Jack touched his lips to her neck for reassurance.

Silence filled the room as the orbs glowed steadily white for the longest time yet.

Sam and Jack closed their eyes, simply basking in the feeling in their hearts and the light on their skin.

The others meanwhile had to endure a tingling sensation at the base of their skulls and struggle for a place to set their gazes that didn't feel uncomfortable.

Sam sighed softly as the feeling passed and let her eyes flutter open to find that everyone in the room was staring at them.

'Wow.' Daniel muttered.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said softly.

Hammond sighed loudly. 'Can I have a moment alone with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?'

The others nodded and filed out of the room, casting sympathetic glances at the couple.

Hammond took a seat at the table and watched the jar for a moment.

'You know, after the za'tarc testing I had an informal chat with the good Doctor and Teal'c. Nothing made it into the official report you understand, but I needed to know why two of my best officers were suddenly able to pass the test. The only reason why I didn't feel the need to escalate the matter at the time was the fact that it was very clear that whatever was between you to hadn't affected any of the other missions discussed during the test. And that was enough for me. I figured if it ever got to the point where it affected your work you would come to me. This is more complicated though.' he said with a deep sigh. 'Half the base is already buzzing with the gossip on you two.'

'Sir, I meant it when I said nothing has happened between us before today.' Jack said.

'And I believe you. It's just when I figured when it got to the point that I'd need to do something about it that half the base wouldn't already know and I'd have time to sort this out.'

'General, time doesn't exactly feel on our side on this one.' Sam added.

Hammond sighed and nodded.

'I'll see what I can do.' he said standing. 'In the mean time, I've contacted our allies to see if they've encountered anything like this before. Lets see if we can't at least give you two some options. '

Sam groaned loudly and buried her head in Jack's chest. 'You called my Dad?'

'I called the Tok'ra, yes.' he said with a grin. 'With any luck your father will be here in the morning.'

'Luck?' Sam squeaked glaring at the base commander.

'He might be able to help.' Jack said with more confidence than he felt, he was not at all looking for the forward to the prospect of Carter Senior seeing him and Sam being in such an intimate position. 'He's going to need to find out some time.'

'Suppose you're right.'

'It may not have escaped your notice that there are no camera's in this room, however I'd hope you will restrain yourselves until we've explored every possible option with our allies.'

'1900 hours tomorrow.' Jack said firmly. The General's only response was confusion so he continued. 'We're fixed or we get to go home.'

'Colonel...' he said warningly.

'George.' Jack murmured back his own challenge.

'Let's see what we can up with. But if we don't have any promising ideas by then you can go home.'

Jack nodded his thanks.

'Get some sleep.' Hammond ordered heading for the door.

'Yes, Sir.' Sam murmured.

He glanced back at them, a slight smile around his mouth before heading out and leaving them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack sighed softly and nuzzled Sam's neck the instant the door was closed.

'This is gonna be hell.' He murmured his lips brushing her skin.

Sam moaned lightly tilting her head away from his, stretching her neck and encouraging his touch.

'I _am_ tired.' she said softly. 'We slept easily enough before in the observation room.'

'I hadn't kissed you yet.' he replied before pressing his lips to her jaw and working his way down her neck.

'God.' she breathed, her hand fisting in his hair. Her skin was tingling all over, fire shooting through every nerve. Everything in her body craved him and told her that what he was doing, how he was kissing her, cradling her body to his was right. 'Jack.'

Hearing her breathe his name stirred him. He backed up until his thighs hit the bed, his mouth still moving across the skin on her neck as he lay her down gently on the bed, his body coming to rest over hers.

The weight of him pressing her into the bed felt utterly delicious. Her eyes flickering closed as she moaned loudly.

He lifted his head, briefly entranced by what he saw until her gaze met his. His breath caught, astounded the look in her eyes, the raw desire he saw there was so dark and powerful that it almost scared him.

'Sam.' he murmured softly his fingers smoothing against her cheek.

Her eyes softened, but that passion still burned fiercely. 'Jack.' she whispered. 'Please.'

He ground his hard body against her soft curves. He wanted to kiss her senseless, to strip her bare, touch every inch of her and spend the night, hell, the rest of his life loving her.

His lips had barely touched hers before there was yet another flash of bright light from across the other side of the room.

Sam trembled beneath him and held on to him tightly as he kissed her achingly slowly, the still waters of his soul contrasting wildly with the fire that was currently burning in hers. It felt like hours had passed but it had only been minutes. Eventually, the fire in her body was tamed by his soothing caresses.

Across the room the red sphere that had burned so fiercely took on some of the white of the other, until both shimmered a lustrous pink.

Jack rested his forehead against hers and sighed softly. He felt like it wasn't just the orbs that were glowing, but their bodies too. Some how his hand had ended up beneath her shirt, his fingertips trailing slowly cross her still quivering abdomen.

'We should get some sleep.' he murmured.

She nodded very lightly, her head rolling against his.

Jack turned his body and sat at her side, his right hand in hers as the other worked the laces on his boots.

It took Sam some time to regain her composure but soon her position mirrored his as she removed her remaining boot and untied the bandage he'd wrapped around her ankle so carefully just a few hours ago.

'If I take of my pants off are you gonna jump me?' He asked with a grin.

'Can't make any promises, Sir.' She replied with a sleepy smile.

He kissed her cheek softly. 'Guess it's just a chance I'll have to take.'

She blushed furiously as he stood, his hand still around hers as he undid his pants and kicked them from around his ankles. Her eyes wandered across his muscular thighs. She groaned and shook her head slightly trying not to think about the power in those limbs and how that power could be put to good use.

He grinned at her and drew her up to stand beside him. 'Your turn.'

'Don't look so smug.' She said pulling the fastenings of her own pants before slipping out of the material.

'Did I look smug?' he said innocently, his mouth still pulled into a grin.

'Yes, you did.' she responded, a dangerous twinkle to the fire in her eyes.

'I can't help it, a beautiful woman wants me as much as I want her.' he said pulling her body to his brushing his lips against hers. 'Come on, bedtime.'

'It's just not fair.' She growled resting her head against his chest, 'When is it going to be your turn to get all hot and bothered?'

'Who says I'm not?'

'You just seem so in control. Ever since this started. The bathroom is the closest I've seen you to loosing it. Me on the other hand, it feels like this thing could take over at any second, I can't think, I don't even feel like me any more.'

He smiled softly and slid into bed, his hand pulling slightly at hers encouraging him to join him. She hesitated briefly before a chill ran down her spine stirring her to move. He smiled and drew her body carefully against his side.

The chills were banished in an instant, their bodies curling instinctively and comfortably together.

'Have you tried not fighting it?' he murmured his lips brushing the skin on her temple as he spoke.

She looked up at him quizzically as he pulled the sheets around their joined bodies.

'Give in.' Jack implored softly.

'But...'

'Let go, Sam. Just enjoy it.'

'You're enjoying this?' She asked sceptically.

'Of course. The pain sucks, but getting the chance to be this close to you is more than worth it. Hell, I got to tell you I love you and you said it back. So yeah, I'm kind of loving this.'

She ducked her head and giggled a little into his chest, the man did have a point and soon Sam found herself relaxing further into him, drawing him in with every long slow breath.

'So... gonna give in?' he said kissing her hair.

'I'm trying.' Sam murmured.

He smirked and let his hand slide down from her waist to her exposed hip, his fingertips gently teasing her skin causing her to moan softly into his chest, the sound shaking around the cavity and escaping past his lips in the form of a grunt.

An instant later her body was hovering over his, her legs astride his hips, chest heaving and eyes dark.

Jack grinned up at her.

Sam grinned back, slowly her body sunk against his. There was the briefest touch of her lips to his before she shimmied down a little, her body pressing to his entire and her head tucking under his chin. The heat was gone almost as quickly as it arrived, leaving a persistent and comforting warmth.

'Good, isn't it?'

'Hmm,' she murmured positively.

He reached over a shut out the lights.

'Goodnight, Sam.' he said softly, wrapping his arms around her body.

'Goodnight, Jack.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Sam woke slowly, a warmth seeming to encompass her entire. She hummed and pressed deeper into the solid but pliant body of heat behind her.

Soon she became aware of a moist touch on her neck, someone's lips and tongue.

Now this was not a usual occurrence for Samantha Carter, in fact thinking about it, she knew she should feel shocked or even scared but her very soul seemed to be rejoicing with every delicately soft caress of those lips.

As time ticked on she became aware of another sensation, a large hand cupped one of her breasts beneath her shirt but over the material of her bra. The digits attached to the hand massaged the fleshy mound slowly and firmly, in a way that made her squirm as soon as she was consciously aware of it.

She was then suddenly conscious of the unconscious reactions her body had at the sweet ministrations of her sleeping partner.

Her whole body was shaking, she could feel heat and moisture between her legs and as much as she was enjoying the whole experience so far her body craved more, almost painfully so.

She moaned, her body arching against the man behind her.

The hand that once held her breast began to move. As delightful as the feeling of that strong confident hand slowly moving down her torso was, it was exactly that touch that brought her to full wakefulness allowing tension and worry to course through her body with yesterday's events tumbling through her mind in foggy blur.

She had to stop this.

'Jack.' she whispered.

But the sound of his name only seemed to spur him on. He growled, teeth nipping insistently at her neck. His body pressed harder into hers, the evidence of his arousal very apparent.

As his fingertips brushed the top of her panties she all but yelped, 'Sir!'

His whole body stilled and stiffened at her back as her sleeping partner became fully conscious.

Minutes seemed to pass with neither of them making an attempt to move.

It was utter torture, every time she breathed his fingertips shifted over the thin elastic of her panties sending little vibrations lower.

'Jack, your hand...' she mumbled.

For an instant she thought the appendage might continue on it's previous journey southwards but instead it travelled further around her waist and held her tightly to him.

The disappointment she felt at that movement was slightly bewildering.

'Sam, I'm s...'

'Do not say you're sorry.' she said firmly before letting loose a shaky breath.

She could feel him smile against her neck.

'Okay, I'm not sorry for what I did... but I am I'm sorry we can't keep going.'

His breath whispered across her sensitive skin making her moan and shudder uncontrollably.

'God, Sam.' he murmured and held her tighter. He could almost feel her ache as his own, though she was mentally fighting off her need, her body was calling to him. 'I could...' he started.

'No.' she breathed.

'I want to help.' he murmured softly. 'It's almost like I can sense what you're feeling.'

He loosened his arm from around her waist, his fingertips smoothing over her stomach.

'Jack.'

'Tell me to stop and I'll stop.' he said as his hand returned to the position that started all this, his fingers grazing the material of her panties.

He waited, listening to the sound of her ragged breaths until almost thirty seconds had passed. He kissed her neck softly as his hand moved lower, his fingers trailled over damp curls and lower still until she gasped and bucked at the suddenly overwhelming sensations spiralling through her body.

There was a sudden insistent knock at the door.

He groaned loudly.

Sam stilled in his arms.

'Colonel? Sam?' Janet's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

'Give us a minute!' he called angrily.

'Yes, sir.' was the barely audible response though the door.

Jack, shifted slightly lifting propping his body up with his elbow, his other hand remaining in the warm place between her thighs. Moving caused his hand to shift slightly against her, she moaned softly, her eyes had fluttering closed.

'Sam.' he murmured.

It seemed to take a great deal effort for her to open her eyes again.

'You okay?'

She nodded and looked down to where his hand disappeared under the material of her panties. It was incredibly surreal, her hand came to rest over his forearm, her fingertips teasing his wrist. 'I don't want you to stop.' She whispered her confession.

'I don't want to either... but I did ask for just one minute not fifteen.'

'Fifteen?' she asked with a mix of scepticism, hope and desire.

He grinned down at her. 'You don't think I'd let you go quick did you?'

'I... I don't know.'

He let his fingers twitch once, the moan it brought forth from her was almost definitely heard by the Janet and the guards on the other side of the door, before slowly withdrawing his hand.

'I'm going to take my time with you.' he murmured his gaze focused on his wet digits before he carefully brought them to his mouth, his eye flicking to hers.

Sam's gaze darkened and the grip on his wrist tightened. She pulled, he fought for a moment before giving in and watched with delightful anticipation as her lips enclosed his still moist digits.

A low and dangerous rumble rose up from his chest.

There was a knocking at the door, louder and more demanding than before.

'Damn it.' He growled.

She released his hand, 'Later. After 7pm I'm all yours.'

'You saying you're not mine now?' he said with a smirk, drawing his body further over hers.

'I think I've been yours ever since that touched virus.' she admitted, fondly recalling the taste of him, even delighting in memory of him overpowering her and pinning her body to the floor.

He grunted loudly, desperately wanting to re-enact that fierce kiss, instead he dropped his head to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. 'Fraser better have brought some toothbrushes.'

'I'm sure she has.' she said with a chuckle.

'Right! That's it! I'm coming in!' Janet yelled.

Jack lay down on his back beside Sam, his arm still around her shoulders. 'Fine!' he shouted back.

He scrubbed his hand over his face, smirking slightly as his nose filled with Sam's scent. He watched as Janet bustled in alone, her arms filled with stuff that she dumped at the foot of the bed.

Her eyes widened and eyebrows rose when she took in their dishevelled state; he knew Sam's hair was a mess and her neck reddened by his stubble roughened kisses and he didn't even bother to feel embarrassed about the obvious tenting of the thin sheets around his groin.

'Nice to see you're controlling yourselves.' she said sarcastically.

'Yeah, we've got a real handle on that.' he shot back his tone mirroring hers as he pushed up into a sitting position, his back against the headboard. 'What d'ya bring us?'

'Toiletries and flesh clothes. There's a flask of coffee in there somewhere too. Wasn't sure if you would want breakfast here or at the commissary.'

'Cause going to the commissary in this condition is totally acceptable.' Jack shot back.

'Jack.' Sam reprimanded lightly.

He glanced down at Sam's piercing eyes before sighing loudly and mumbling, 'Sorry, Doc.'

Sam curled closer to him, her legs tangling with his. He pressed his nose to her hair and breathed deeply, relishing in the feeling of her body against his.

The simple platonic touch was enough to calm his jangling nerves. Needless to say, with his frustration dwindling, he really did feel sorry for snapping at the Doc, she was only trying to help.

'So you said something about breakfast?' he said softly.

'Yes, Colonel.' she responded tersely but her eyes were soft with understanding. 'I thought you might like to get out of here for a while.'

'Isn't the rumour mill working overtime already?'

'Pretty much, I doubt it could get any worse though.' she sighed honestly.

'I'd like to get out of here for a while.' Sam added.

Jack glanced down at her in mild surprise, 'Really?'

Of course, what she really wanted to do was go home and spend the entire day in bed doing anything but sleeping with the man she was currently cuddling in to. Failing that, she wanted to go for a ten mile run to work out her stress but she didn't think she would manage to hold Jack's hand for the entire time without falling flat on her face at some point. So a short jaunt to the commissary seemed about the only thing for it.

She nodded. 'Really.'

'Okay, to the mess then.'

'I want a shower first.'

'Now _that_ I think I can get behind.' he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

'Is that wise?' Janet dared to ask.

'No, but I haven't showered since before the mission yesterday.' answered Sam. 'I _need_ a shower.'

'Yeah, I wasn't going to say but you do smell a bit ripe.' Jack stage whispered. She hit his arm playfully for his comment, a wide grin on her lips.

In all honesty he didn't really care, he doubted he smelled like a garden of roses at the moment too but he was just enjoying being this close to Sam. That being said, being naked in a shower with an equally naked Sam meant they would be even closer than they were now.

Janet's piercing look pulled him from his reverie.

'You do know we're expecting the Tok'ra any minute now?'

'Did they say if they can actually help?' Jack probed.

'Well...'

'As forthcoming as always I see.' Jack glanced at his watch. 'Hammond's got a little under twelve hours to fix this or we're going home. So we're going for a shower.'

Janet held up her hands in submission. 'All right. You're adults and can make your own decisions. I just think it might be difficult to go back to...'

'And it won't after everything else, Janet?' Sam responded. 'Some spiritual ritual basically told us we're soul mates, we've kissed, I told Jack I love him and he said it back. So tell me, how can things possibly go back to the way they were?'

'I suppose they can't.' she sighed.

'So that's settled then?' Jack murmured.

Janet cast one last worried look in their direction before leaving the room.

'So.' Jack murmured.

'Yeah.'

'Shower?'

Sam nodded a little hesitantly.

'Sam... we don't...'

'Let's just see what happens.' she murmured softly, taking his hand and sliding from the bed.

'Okay.' he said standing, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple.

The silently gathered up all they needed from the pile on the bed and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

They performed the necessities in much the same way as they did the previous evening but all too soon they were standing before each other fully clothed, hand in hand wondering how to proceed, both of their bodies resonating with anticipation and need.

'Kiss me.' she whispered stepping closer.

He smiled and leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers as he released her hands. A strangely erotic and disturbing mix of cold and heat spread through their bodies at the complete lack of touch tempered by the intimacy of their thoughts and closeness of their bodies. They breathed heavily, eyes darkening with desire with each passing second.

'Jack.' She moaned softly, desperate for his touch.

He turned his head slightly, his nose barely grazing hers but it was enough to send shocks of electricity rampaging through their veins.

'I love you.' he murmured, so close that his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

Sam rested her hand on his shirt over his heart, the touch still not skin on skin, but it brought a welcome flood of warmth over them when combined with his words. She could feel his heart thrumming excitedly beneath her fingers, the pace just as frantic and fast as her own.

She leaned back a little in order to look in to his eyes properly as she whispered, 'I love you, too.'

He smiled, cupped her cheek with his large warm hand and pressed his lips to hers.

Her whole body shuddered and pressed into his. She slid her hands under his shirt pressing them to his stomach.

'Sam.' he breathed feeling her fingers trail up his body as she lifted off his shirt and pressed her lips to his chest. Sam dropped the shirt to the side, her mouth moving up his neck as her hands moved down to the fastenings of his pants. He was tingling from head to toe, his whole body shivering pleasurably. He knew he should probably be feeling somewhat embarrassed at the prospect that he was about to be completely naked in front of Sam for the first time but there just didn't seem to be any space for that emotion in his body. He was too excited, too in love; he was completely filled with desire for the woman in front of him.

She slid his pants and boxers carefully over his hips and past his protruding and erect member. She didn't have to look down to know that it was there. She could see it in his eyes, he wanted her and he was ready for her. Pressing her thighs together she knew she was in a similar state. Despite this she was too lost in tasting him, her mouth moving with furious purpose over his neck. Her hands weren't idle either, her short nails scratching lightly over the skin of his torso.

Initially he was content to let her tease him and touch him, but her every touch was slowly working him up to a frenzy.

He kicked the material of his pants from around his ankles. 'Jez, Sam you're killing me here.' he growled his hands gently enclosing around her wrists, but he didn't stop her touch.

Her mouth moved up to his ear, drawing the lobe briefly between her lips before whispering in his ear. 'Tell me to stop and I'll stop.' Her hand moved lower and gripped his length.

He gasped, his hand moving from her wrist, his fingers intertwining with hers. 'You don't have to.' he murmured.

'Jack, do you think you'd be able to hold back if I was naked and you were still... at attention?' she said squeezing his erection gently.

He grunted lightly, 'I'm not sure I care at this point in time.' Jack replied reaching for the hem of her shirt and working it teasingly up her body, his fingers stroking her torso.

'We promised...' she murmured reluctantly releasing his length and lifting her arms.

He tossed away her shirt and reached for the clasp of her bra. 'But I... this feels so good.'

Her mind barely had a second to contemplate his words before her bra had been cast aside and his lips clamped around her nipple. 'God.' she breathed, threading her fingers through his hair.

He emitted throaty grunt and worked at the fastenings of her pants, content in the knowledge that he was distracting her enough with his lips. A tiny part of him must have headed her words as he left her panties around her hips only sending her pants to the floor. He placed his foot on the crotch of her BDU bottoms and lifted her, drawing her legs around him and carrying her into the shower cubicle her pants left forgotten on the floor.

Jack pressed her to the wall in order to free an arm and let him put the shower on, the chill of the tile made her gasp and arch against him. He groaned pressing his face to her neck, feeling the rough material of her panties brush the tip of his erection.

It wouldn't take much effort at all to bring them together.

They were both ready and wanting.

With both his arms around her again, he drew his upper body back a little, his hips still pinning her to the wall. Her hands moved soothingly through his hair but her chest heaved up and down against his betraying her arousal.

Their gazes met.

He vaguely aware of the cold spray of the shower slowly warming against his back. Even as the heat grew almost intolerable he didn't dare move.

The look in her eye said that she wanted him, needed him even to the point that she was happy he had taken control. That she would be happy if he decided to proceed, to slide her panties to the side and press into her willing body.

It was tempting. Deliciously, erotically, wonderfully tempting.

And he would have but for one thought: you only get one chance at a first time.

He sighed and brushed his lips against hers softly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' she whispered back.

Jack continued to kiss her as he slowly disentangled her legs from around him, setting her down gently.

'I told you I'd take my time with you.' he murmured cupping her cheek, her felt the muscles beneath his palm pull her lips into a smile.

'So we're not going to do anything?' she asked.

'I didn't say that.' he whispered kissing down her neck as his hand slipped into her panties. His fingers gently probed her wet folds as his lips moved lower and lower. Soon he was kneeling before her, his hands made light work of her her panties then kneaded the muscles of her thighs and ass.

'Jack.' she moaned looking down at him.

He grinned up at her, lifting her left knee over his shoulder. He kissed her inner thigh and murmured. 'Get comfy... like I said I'm gonna take my time.'

'But...' she started, her shoulders settling fully against the wall.

'Are you saying you don't want this Sam?' he asked honestly his fingers returning to her centre.

'God, no. I want... I want you.' she said looking down at him with inky black eyes, her fingers still tugging playfully at his wet hair.

'Then relax.' he growled before he put his mouth and tongue to better use.

Sam was in heaven, after waking up so tense and aroused only to be denied release, his gentle ministrations were welcome and soon built her up to a frenzy. It left no space in her consciousness to contemplate their actions and consequences; her entire focus on his touch and her body's reactions.

She was glad of the cold tile at her back, sure that it was the only thing to keep her from overheating and passing out such was the intensity of the fire shooting through her body. After her first climax any semblance of control was washed away and carried down the drain. She writhed and moaned against him, crying out as another orgasm shuddered though her body.

A third was fast approaching as she felt his head draw back from her body, but his fingers were still insistent in pursuit of her pleasure so she felt no need to encourage his head back to its former position.

He knew exactly what he was doing. She could have been there for hours already and would have been content to stay there as long as he wanted her to.

'Samantha.' his voice rumbled against her belly.

'God, Jack.' she moaned, a violent shudder moving through her body. Her eyes were shut tight and her head tilted back in pleasure.

'Look at me.'

She heaved a deep breath before drawing her chin down against her chest and opened her eyes to a sight that had only been a dream until now. The reality was far more satisfying. Her strength was ebbing away, the leg supporting her weight shaking more of her body weight sinking down on his shoulder. There's little more she would have liked to do at that exact moment than to fall completely and impale her body on his but he continued to hold her up, his fingers insistent against her centre. Even still, the mere idea of filtering through her mind was enough to draw her to the precipice causing her to moan loudly and her eyes flutter closed again.

'Look at me.' he commanded, easing the pressure of his hand slightly.

'Jack.' she pleaded.

'I want to see you come.' he murmured and kissed her belly.

She forced herself to look down at him and was rewarded, his touch returned with renewed vigour. It was just moments later that the fire in her belly cascaded through her, shaking every muscle it touched. Her cry was silent and her gaze held his through half lidded eyes until her body threatened to collapse with exhaustion.

He was entranced. She was beautiful, delicate and utterly vulnerable. He was still just aroused as he had been when it was he that was completely naked and vulnerable before but it was overshadowed by the trust she'd placed in him and the love it inspired in him.

'Jack.' she murmured, tired and spent.

The word spurned him into action. The endorphins in his body made it easy to ignore the ache of his knees as he pulled himself to stand. Her knee slid from around his shoulder as he moved but he caught it at his waist, still feeling the need to stay pressed to her as intimately as possible. She didn't seem to mind letting the limb curl around his hip.

'I've got you.' he murmured.

She leaned into him her arms round his neck and her head resting against his chest, he could feel her still harsh breaths tickling the sparse hairs across his pecks.

'You okay?' he asked softly, his lips brushing her temple.

She nodded mutely against his chest.

'Sure?'

'Hmm,' she mumbled with another nod, before forcing her throat and mouth to emit a single word. 'Intense.'

'Good though?'

'Uh huh.' she groaned enthusiastically.

He kissed her temple twice before his lips started to move lower. He nudged his chin gently against her face, his hands otherwise occupied ensuring she didn't crumple to the floor.. He wanted to feel her mouth on his, wanted to taste her again.

Still lost in blissful oblivion, she obliged him, turning her head allowing his mouth to claim hers.

It started out soft and soothing, wanting to bring her down from her natural high and return to reality. Her lips parted at his continued touch, he pressed his tongue into her waiting mouth despite knowing it was still laced with the taste of her arousal.

She moaned. Her lips parted further and she sucked lightly at his intrusion.

Her reaction stirred his temporarily buried lust. His erection throbbed between their bellies as the kiss became more heated, his tongue plundering her mouth. The heat in his body rose further feeling her body react and arch to his, her nails scratching lightly across his shoulders.

Their lips still moved against each other with furious purpose as she withdrew her leg from around his hips, she took her weight and pushed off from the wall gently.

'Sam.' he breathed, light headed from their embrace.

She leaned up letting her lips brush his ear as she whispered, 'Now it's your turn.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He followed her direction as she pressed him to the wall. Responded to the soft kiss she pressed to his lips before watching with rapturous attention as her mouth and body moved lower. She grinned and looked up at him. His fingers threaded through her damp hair as he smiled down at her. His eyes hungrily drew in the sight of her kiss-bruised lips and drawing closer to his length.

A groan escaped him at the first touch of her lips. Instantly he felt a pulse at the base of his spine and a small shot of pre-cum dribbled from the end of his cock.

She leaned back, hands teasing his thighs, and watched as it slowly slide down. Just as he felt that liquid threaten to coat his balls her tongue caught it. His body shivered as she moved slowly up his length. He was captivated by the sight, her lips and tongue -swirling, tasting, teasing- were almost he exact same shade as the head of his cock.

Tilting her head, her eyes gazed up at him as she drew him slowly into her mouth.

'Fuck.' he groaned and dropped his head back against the wall, his hips thrusted involuntarily pressing deeper. He was briefly aware of a feeling of guilt at his action, he didn't want overwhelm her and she was doing such wondrous things without his guidance, but as she hummed, her mouth vibrating around him his guilt faded instantly.

His chest heaved, his fingers threaded gently though her hair as her head bobbed back and fourth, enveloping and releasing him in a slow and torturous rhythm.

Jack felt a familiar tightening in his gut.

'Sam...' he groaned. 'I'm close.'

She leaned back, her fingertips moving up and down his length in place of her mouth.

'Going down on me turned you on?' she murmured in a sultry voice, her breath hot and moist against his skin.

'Yes.' he hissed.

'Jack.'

With a heaving sigh he rolled his head to look down at her.

She grinned, one hand gripping his length and the other reaching between his thighs and stroking his perineum making his cock shiver in her palm keeping him close to the edge.

'Do you want me to take my time?' she asked.

'Sam, you can do what ever the hell you like with me.' he breathed, his fingers moving to stoke her cheek.

His body started to shake at the mischievous glint in her eye. It got worse as her tongue returned to him and began working in tandem with her already well positioned hands.

'God.' he groaned his hand fisting in her hair but he didn't dare interfere with her actions. He didn't feel the slightest bit self conscious about the noises he was making, given the how vocal she had been before, letting him know how much she was enjoying his actions he was more than happy to return the favour. 'Yes.'

Even with the wall supporting him he felt like the whole world was spinning. If it was his world at all. The woman of his dreams was kneeling in front of him, bringing him to heights of pleasure with the taste of her still lingering in his mouth. It seemed more like a dream, like any number of fantasies that plagued him while he slept or taunted him at the most inopportune of conscious moments over the last few years.

She hummed again and he was reminded this was really happening. Carter, Sam, Samantha... she was...

The shuddering in his body suddenly stopped.

He moaned loudly.

Her tongue continued to dance, her lips stayed clamped around him, her grip pulsed around his length and she kept her fingers pressed against him so that she was able to feel every twitch of his cock as he came.

Though barely open eyes, he watched her gently pull and suck at his slowly softening member. Her hands slipped away once there was nothing left, but before her lips left his skin, her eyes meet his. In those depths he saw her love, her desire and a hint of apprehension that contrasted wildly with her confident touches and the purposeful sweeps of her tongue that brought him to climax.

'C'mere.' he murmured, helping her up as he sought to quell that one emotion that didn't belong in that cubicle with them. He held her gently and cupped her cheek. 'You're amazing.' he murmured, glad to see that doubt in her eyes shrink. 'That... that was...'

Next thing he knew her lips were on his again, he smiled against her mouth briefly before kissing her back slowly and deeply. Sweet and salt mixed on their duelling tongues as he held her as tight as he dared.

There was little doubt in his mind, with his body now at least partially cleared of lust, that he continued to shake because he still ached for her. The feeling entirely confused him. He had no idea that it was possible to be this close to someone and still need more. In the last half hour they'd done more than he'd ever dreamed but it just wasn't enough. From the way she clung to him he guessed she felt the same.

He drew back and rested his forehead gently against hers, his arms still tight around her.

'I...' he started but he had no idea how to explain how he was feeling.

'It's not enough is it?' She whispered, the sound barely audible over the sound of the shower.

'You thought this might be enough to stop what ever...'

'No... well maybe...' She stammered. 'But it's just I still...'

'Me too.' he said drawing his knuckles across her cheek. Even after being with her so intimately he was still glad for the chance to touch her and hold her in this simple way. 'God, you're beautiful.'

The wide smile she gave him caused his heart to leap excitedly in his chest.

'You're pretty stunning yourself.'

Damn, he thought feeling a familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach. 'We should hurry up and wash, otherwise...'

'I could go again.' she said kissing along his jaw.

'Jesus, Sam.' he growled, his length twitched at her hip.

'You wanna go again, Jack?' she breathed in his ear before drawing his earlobe between her teeth.

She was right, she was always right, the fire he thought had been quelled sprung to life with fresh vigour.

'I think you know the answer to that,' he murmured against her throat, his hands at her hips holding her body against his growing member. 'But we should finish up, get some breakfast...'

She moaned tipping her head to the side, 'I've waited.' Her hands gripped his neck and shoulders to press her body impossibly closer to him. 'We've waited.'

'Sam...' he murmured.

'Fine.' she growled.

'7pm isn't that far away and we can always have another shower if you can't wait.' he said soothingly as he reached for the soap and began passing it over her body.

'If I...? This isn't helping, Jack.'

'I'm getting you washed up, I thought that was what we were doing now so I'm helping.'

She glared at him but he just grinned at her.

Despite managing to avoid a repeat of their earlier exploits it was later, much later, when they finally emerged from the bathroom. Sam was pretty much fully clothed, wearing BDU pants and a black tank top, but in the interest of ensuring that they had the opportunity for the most skin to skin contact as possible Jack had opted for wearing just pants, his shirt hanging from his pants pocket. They waddled from the bathroom, Jack's arms were wrapped around her waist beneath her shirt, his face pressed to her neck.

They were completely oblivious, still lost in their own little world that was just them.

A loud stage cough echoed in the room.

'Dad!' Sam exclaimed. She was aware of only two things at that moment, a half naked man was holding on to her and her father was in the room. That and the fact that those two things did not belong in the same room.

He _could_ have tightened his hold on her, _could_ have tried to stop her. But the next thing he registered after she cried out that lone word was a bitter cold washing over his body, the concrete floor hard beneath his chest, the sight of Sam just out of reach and in unbearable pain.

After that there was only black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack was aware of a few things before consciousness finally came to him. A persistent and annoying beeping of a heart monitor that matched the rate of his pulse. He has no longer wearing any pants. His arms and a leg were wrapped tightly around Sam.

He was still cold.

The chill allowed him to focus his mind and remember what had happened with stark clarity.

They'd just some out the bathroom and Jacob was sitting at the table with the Doc, both of them trying desperately to ignore the shimmering lights in the jar but neither he or Sam had noticed their presence before Jacob coughed.

Even before she had managed to slip his gentle grasp he had felt her detach from him emotionally, she shunned him entirely as she moved forward and out of his reach.

With absolutely nothing to hold them together she had barely made it two steps before their bodies collapsed to the floor. He tried to reach for her he was weakening fast. He doubted more than 5 or 10 seconds had passed from the last moment their skin touched to the instant he lost consciousness.

'I'm sorry.' she whispered.

'Just don't do that again.' he warned gently.

He wanted to kiss her, try to regain the warmth that had filled his body so wonderfully before but he didn't. He held back.

He could fully understand her reaction under the circumstances but that didn't make it hurt any less. So for now, he was content enough to leave a little distance, a little chill between them sure in the knowledge that the ache in his chest was as a result of her easy rejection of him rather than their current lack of intimacy.

'Welcome back.' Janet murmured softly, hoping to alert them to her presence gently. They looked lost and defeated, huddled together beneath the sheets almost naked and entirely vulnerable. 'I'll just check you guys over then fetch you some breakfast.'

Jack opened his eyes, over a mass of Sam's hair he could see a monitor on Sam's side of the bed. He frowned. It was only now he was aware that the beeps that filled the room were issued monitors on either side of the bed, the noises echoed in complete harmony. Despite the audible evidence he was compelled to check.

His hand shifted slowly coming to rest over her bra between her breasts. He felt her breath hitch slightly but still the heart monitors beeped in tandem. Focusing on his own heart and that which beat and fluttered under his fingertips, it was completely undeniable.

They were one. No longer two individual units but one whole.

'This can't be.' he murmured.

'No, it's right, Colonel.' Fraser said softly. 'Your heart rates have been synchronised ever since I attached the monitors.'

'That's...'

'You haven't looked at the lights yet have you?' Sam murmured.

He frowned at her response before shifting to better look over her shoulder.

The orbs glowed and flickered much as they had always done but of the colours that adorned them, white now seemed to have joined pink and red as a permanent but ever shifting feature of the spheres.

'Guess that explains it.' he murmured.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Why we passed out after just 10 seconds not 60.'

Sam shivered visibly.

'That was my guess too.' Janet added setting down a clipboard on the bedside table, 'I'll be back soon with some food, okay?'

'Sure, Doc.'

As soon as the door was closed, Sam all but whimpered his name.

'Jack.'

The sound almost made his heart break. He encouraged her to turn to towards him, she settled in his arms again her eyed still shut tight and tears pouring from them.

'I'm so sorry.' she whispered.

'Hey, hey.' he murmured and kissed her forehead. 'I get it. It's just... it hurt. Still does.'

She opened her eyes, her those blue orbs glistening up at him. 'I'm never going to leave you. I'm all yours, you have to know that.'

'Never really believed it until all this happened but I do now.'

Her hand stroked his cheek gently, he leaned into the touch and gave in pressing his lips to hers.

The light from the jar filled the room and heat poured back into their bodies. He'd missed her, he'd missed this feeling.

He groaned loudly. Driven by an unrelenting need, he pulled her under his body and increased the ferocity of his kiss.

She responded in kind, her own body demanding more of him.

The heart monitors increased their pace trying to keep up with the rhythm of their heart beats. One of the monitors began emitting an ear splitting tone as a sensor was knocked from their place on Jack's chest.

He grunted and started at the machine accusingly, his lips hovered millimetres from hers, their breath hot and heavy between them.

'I think that's our cue.' she murmured. 'Janet will be back soon.'

Reaching over and he shut off his machine before pulling the other sensor from his body before returning his gaze to hers

The one working heart monitor increased it's pace.

'The things I could do to you right now.' he growled in a low sexy tone, his teeth claiming her earlobe gently.

She moaned lightly, her body curling tighter around him.

'And I want that, I want you but...'

'If you let go of me again I won't be responsible for my actions. I'll make you mine whether we're at home or not.' he warned, rolling his hips against hers.

'God, Jack.' she hissed, her body writhing and arching to his, 'You know, I might even be tempted to...'

'Don't even think about it, Sam.' He bit the skin on her neck lightly, 'Don't you dare.'

His voice vibrated through her, sending shock waves cascading through her body. Her arms clutched him tightly. 'I'm never gonna let you go, Jack. You're mine too.'

He grinned down at her. 'I love you.'

Sam blinked, tamping down the lust in her body to look on him clearly. 'I love you, too.'

He rolled onto his back and held her tightly to his side, simply rejoicing in being this close to her. The idea of any further barriers between them, physical or otherwise, was utterly repulsive.

'How mad do you think Dad would be if we didn't get dressed?' Jack murmured against her temple.

'I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see.' she whispered back, equally unhappy about the idea of putting on clothes. Her gaze fell on the jar across the room. 'Jack, this thing just keeps getting...' Sam was tempted to say worse but it wasn't the right word; she wanted to be in his arms. '… stronger.'

'Yeah.' he sighed.

'I'm worried that after we... you know, that we'll still need this, this contact. I mean, this is nice and all but...'

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess we'll just need to cross that bridge when it we come to it.' He kissed her temple again. 'I love you, but I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same if I need to be in the same room as you when you take a crap.'

She smacked his chest lightly. 'Jack.'

'What?' he said with a chuckle. 'That kind of shit is way down the line when we've been married a few years and having sex like once a month or something.'

'Proposing already?' she said with a grin. 'Have to say, doing it while we're talking about emptying our bowels is not at all romantic.'

'I'm not... I...um.' he stammered nervously. 'Ah hell, Sam I just figured we'd you know, whenever...'

'Jack, it's fine.' she said with a smile, snuggling closer. 'Just so you know, I'll say yes when you do get round to it.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Sweet.' he murmured running his fingertips over her spine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'I really don't think that...' They heard Janet's voice as she opened the door.

'And I need to see my daughter!'

Sam sighed loudly and buried her face in Jack's chest. He kissed her temple.

'Doc,' he called. 'I don't think this is going to get any easier.'

Janet eyed the couple carefully but Jacob barged in before they could come to any agreement, he stopped short at the sight of them almost naked curled intimately together beneath the sheets. His head dropped in a tell tale way as his skin threatened to turn from a healthy pink to a disturbing shade of purple.

'I'll leave you three alone for a minute.' Janet said closing the door behind her, giving them some privacy to try and work this out.

'Hi Selmak.' Jack sighed softly.

'Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter.' the Tok'ra acknowledged them calmly.

'Is my Dad okay?' Sam asked gently as she sat up, careful to keep the sheets clutched at her chest and her leg pressed to Jack's.

'He is... struggling.' Selmak answered in a measured tone. 'This is not a situation that the Tok'ra have encountered before, however after witnessing the effects of your separation I do have a suggestion.'

'Really?' Jack asked sceptically, sitting up beside Sam, raising his knees and resting his elbows on them.

Sam curled against his side almost instinctively, her arm wrapping around his and her head resting on his shoulder.

'Yes. I would like the opportunity to try to use a healing device on you when you are parted. Major Carter, you could attempt to heal Colonel O'Neill whilst I use another device on you.'

Jack looked over at Sam watching the wheels turning. Sam glanced at him.

'So do you think it could work?' Jack murmured softly.

She sighed and shrugged. 'Given that we don't actually know what's wrong with us I think it's worth a shot. I don't think it could do us any harm.'

'Being separated... again.' he said with obvious apprehension.

'We were okay for a little while in the bathroom, that felt...' she shivered against him remembering the delicious tension and apprehension as they hoovered just millimetres from each other ready to embrace and kiss each other passionately. '… okay, didn't it?'

'More than okay.' he replied pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 'Don't think Dad would be too pleased though.'

'I'm not pleased with any of this.' Jacob answered, the voice issued from the body indicating that Sam's dad was in control.

'Dad.' Sam said softly, her gaze pulling back to her father.

'Hey kiddo.' he said his eyes focusing on hers, determinedly avoiding looking at Jack at all costs.

'Dad I... I'm...' her voice cracked and she ducked her head into the crook of Jack's neck quickly wetting it with silent tears.

'Hey, hey.' Jack whispered putting his arms around her. 'It's gonna be okay.'

She nodded silently.

Jacob frowned. 'Janet explained all this. I felt... that white light, I was waiting for you and I felt it. Somewhere in me I'm happy for you, Sam. Really. Love like that...' he sighed loudly. 'This is all just a lot for me to take in.'

Sam looked up at her father, a smile on her lips despite her still moist eyes. 'I'm sorry you had to find out like this.'

'Yeah, me too.' he replied, then smiled. 'Still, you picked Jack, no matter how I found out that was never going to be easy on me.'

'Hey!' Jack exclaimed.

Sam giggled lightly.

Jacob smirked. 'You're a good man, Jack, but you have a way of pissing me off like few other people can.'

'Part of my charm.' he responded pulling Sam closer.

'Don't test me, Jack.' Jacob warned gently.

Jack grinned, 'Selmak will keep you in check, I'm sure.'

'One of the other benefits to having symbiote is that I can kick your ass without breaking a sweat.' he said with a glimmer of mirth in his eyes.

'Enough!' Sam squeaked, laughter filling her body, making her shake at Jack's side.

Jack grinned and held her tightly, happy to see her smiling though her tears were still drying on his skin. 'Okay, okay.' he agreed smoothing his hand over her hip.

Jacob gave a single nod of agreement. 'So what is it about you two being separated that I'm not going to like?' he asked steering them back to their previous conversation. 'Cause from my perspective it's seems like a great idea so long as you don't pass out again.'

'As near as I can figure we need to be connected physically and emotionally.' Sam said softly. 'It seems like we can be separated physically for longer without too many complications if our emotional connection is at it's strongest.'

'You were right, I don't like the sound of that at all.' Jacob said having some idea what that might entail. 'Still it's worth a shot. I'll come back in in 15 minutes. Think that's enough time for you to have breakfast and get dressed?'

Jack shivered at the idea of putting on clothes but nodded none the less.

'Okay.' Sam murmured in a small voice.

'Alright.' He said with a nod before taking his leave.

Sam and Jack could hear him sharing a few brief words with the doctor before Janet bustled in breakfast tray in hand. She set it at the end of the bed before gathering their clothes from the where she'd set them on the dresser and bringing those over too.

'Janet... do you think it'll work?' Sam asked timidly as she began wolfing down a fruit salad.

'I really don't know.'

Jack glanced between two of the smartest women he knew more than a little disturbed at the feeling of unease that spread through his body. He just wanted her, plain and simple, anything else just seemed like an attempt to delay the inevitable. On some level he was disappointed that their first time would be whilst they were under the influence of alien technology but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed this connection that they shared.

He could feel her body, her soul calling out to him. All he wanted to do was answer.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Apologies for the delay and shortness of this chapter. Mind had been occupied with two new story ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

They ate and dressed quickly in what they wore before, Sam was in pants and a tank top and Jack only in his pants. Standing tall he folded her tightly in his arms as they awaited Jacob's return.

'Sam... I'm not sure about...' he started but was interrupted as the door opened and Jacob breezed in two healing devices in hand.

'Ready?'

Sam glanced at Jack, waiting for him to continue but he held his tongue.

'Yeah, we're ready, Dad.' She said holding out her hand for the healing device, her father slid it carefully onto her palm so she could still continue to hold Jack with her other hand.

Jack sighed loudly and rested his forehead against hers. 'I love you.' he whispered.

'I love you too.' she replied kissing him softly.

They dropped their arms from around each other, only their lips touching until those too were finally parted. Instantly, the healing devices began to hum.

Their eyes remained focused and connected.

Janet sighed relief at 10 seconds passed.

Seconds very quickly became minutes and still the devices glowed. Slowly, Sam could feel normality return to her body, she glanced at jars and smiled.

The entire time they were apart he'd felt a white hot pain building and spreading through his nervous system but he forced himself to remain calm and still. What strength he had left in him disappeared when her gaze left his, he dropped to his knees with a loud groan and gasped one word, 'Sam.'

She frowned, dropping the device and wrapping her arms around him. 'Jack.'

Despite her hands on his bare skin, she felt none of the reassurance she'd received from his touch in the past day. There was no connection. She didn't feel that she was about to pass out, but the emptiness was still just as consuming.

His eyes meet hers again briefly, filled with confusion and loss until they closed, his body going limp in her arms.

The wave of grief that filled her body was almost too much to bear. 'No, Jack.' she whispered.

Janet was kneeling next to her, her fingers at the pulse point on his neck.

'He's still with us. Looks like he's slipped into a coma.'

Sam lifted his body with an almost unimaginable feat of strength and laid him gently on the bed before pressing her body to his side. She shivered violently at the chill that swept through her body. Her eyes welled up and spilled tears on his bare chest. A feeling of incredible loneliness and grief filled her body.

'I don't understand.' Jacob breathed in shock. 'Everything seemed to be going okay.'

'His heartbeat has slowed right down.' Janet murmured as she attached the heart monitor to his chest. 'His body doesn't appear to be under stress.'

Sam nodded and felt Janet's fingers curl around her wrist.

'Your heart rate is faster than his...'

Simultaneously all open eyes in the room fell on the jar on the table. The colours were as they had been, only now a grave and horrid looking dark red was added to the mix. One orb shone brightly, but the other was dull and barely glowing at all. The darkened sphere hovered listlessly just an inch above the base of the jar, the other dancing around it frantically.

'We need to go back to the planet. They might be able to help.' She breathed out, holding him as tightly as she dared. Tears poured silently from her eyes as she gazed longingly at his face willing his eyes to open.

Janet nodded and picked up the phone calling Hammond.

Jacob drew closer to the bed and pulled a blanket over them both. 'I don't understand.'

'I must not have been strong enough.' Sam whispered in a broken voice. 'Jack was right we should have just... God, Dad I miss him! He's right here but it just doesn't feel the same.'

Jacob sighed softly. As difficult as it was to see his daughter in the arms of someone just a few years younger than himself, her CO no less, it was far more painful to witness her in this state of pure grief and heartache.

'Oh Sam, we'll fix this. I promise. No matter what it takes we'll get him back.'

She nodded but not with any great enthusiasm, she looked so lost.

'I promise.' he murmured resting his hand on her shoulder.

Janet hung up the phone. 'Daniel and Teal'c are getting prep'd as we speak. We leave in half an hour.'

'We?' Sam enquired softly.

'You're my patients Sam, neither of you are getting out of my sight until I know you're on the mend.'

She smiled and blinked languidly as a wave of exhaustion swept over her, 'Thanks, Janet.'

'Get some rest if you can.' the doctor said softly as she made her way to the door. 'I'll be back soon.'

Jacob sighed and took a seat at their bedside.

'You don't have to stay.' she murmured, her eyelids heavy.

'I want to... I'm sorry, Sam. I...'

'It's not your fault, Dad. We... I agreed to this.' she whispered. She shook her head and pressed closer to her unconscious soul mate, tears still flowing freely.

'Sleep, Sam. Maybe Jack will wake up when you do?' he said softly, his only wish was to comfort her in some way even if the only way to do so was to tell his daughter a fairy tale.

A brief smile graced her lips before she succumbed to her fatigue.

* * *

><p>She roused a little at the sound of chevron's engaging only waking fully as the wormhole established with a roar. All other details fell away but one; Jack was still unconscious in her arms so she closed her eyes and willed herself back into slumber.<p> 


End file.
